limp
by clemonlime
Summary: Spencer comes into work with a limp.


Reid's coffee threatened to spill over the sides of his cup as he gently limped over to the round table. His legs were killing him. He'd almost asked Morgan if they could run over to Garcia's to get the cane he used when he had a bullet in him, but Morgan argued that there would just be questions about how he injured himself, and it'd be awkward to respond. Plus it wasn't even that bad, and it would probably heal in a few days anyways. So, no. Reid figured he'd just keep his best poker face on and walk through the pain.

Morgan noticed, though, his limp. He tried to tell himself it was just because he knew it was there, but as his small, scrawny, limping boyfriend collapsed into his chair beside him, the looks toward him were hard to miss. Hotch didn't see it, though, and commenced the roundtable meeting. Reid quickly took out a notepad and sketched down some notes, oblivious to what was going on around them.

A few hours and a jet ride later, Reid was sat next to one of the local techs, pointing to the screen and most likely rambling about how the burned out pixels in the top right corner were absolutely obscene. Morgan leaned on a desk across the room, sipping some coffee and typing in some mindless queries into Google as everyone gathered around for the opening profile. JJ leaned next to him, mocking his posture, and he looked over with a quirked eyebrow.

"What?"

"So, uh..." She smiled and nodded her head toward Reid, who was staring wide-eyed as two officers were playing a game of quick-draw. "You two?"

"Yes..." Morgan turned his body more, genuinely interested. "You've known this. Everyone's known this. We've been together for a year."

JJ shook her head, her blonde hair bobbing around her neck before she walked away. This sort of experience happened to Morgan several times over the course of the case. First JJ, then Prentiss, then Rossi... well, when it was Rossi's turn, he knew what they were thinking. Rossi wasn't exactly censored when it came to his assumptions, especially when his assumptions were accurate.

Morgan sighed and pushed off the desk, walking over to his frazzled boyfriend and gently taking him by the hand, catching the younger man by surprise. He dragged Reid through the crowd and gestured to the team that were huddled up in the corner, pointing and whispering. "Everyone in the BAU, meet us in the conference room."

They were all there in a matter of seconds. The womens' eyes were gleaming, Rossi was eminating smugness, and Hotch was just waiting for a reasonable excuse for there to be a lull in their casework.

"Out with it," Morgan said, wrapping his arm around Reid's waist and handing him his coffee, as he was definitely going to need it. "All of you have consecutively come up to me during the day and expressed some passive aggressive opinions about Reid and I. So out with it."

"No one came up to me..." Reid mumbled as he sipped the coffee.

"We all noticed Reid's limp," JJ said first.

"And Reid's been trying to cover up how much it hurts," Rossi continued.

Hotch glanced around the room, confused, before making eye contact with Morgan and letting his jaw drop, "Wait."

"What's going on?" Reid asked, looking to Morgan and then the rest of the team, "I'm confused."

"We think you two are furgling," Rossi said, gesturing to the rest of the room as everyone (except for a shocked Hotch) nodded in agreement.

"What does that mean?" Reid asked, holding the mug in both of his hands and frowning.

Morgan leaned over and whispered in Reid's ear. Several emotions crossed over the geniuses face before he settled on horrified confusion.

"Why would we do that?" He whispered harshly to Morgan before throwing a disappointed glance to his team before repeating, "Why would we do that?"

"I guess this is a good time to openly acknowledge that Reid is a very, very asexual creature." Everyone's smugness faded and they looked to Morgan, who just grinned and held Reid against him, "Honey, do you want to tell them why your legs are hurting?"

"Me and Morgan got tattoos," Reid said grimacing as he pushed himself to stand. "We got each other's star signs, and I also wanted his name, so I got that on my other leg."

Morgan nodded slowly. "And it looks great. If Reid allows, I'll send a picture. Everyone satisfied? Ready to go back to work?"

"Good idea," Hotch grumbled and left the room, Morgan and Reid following, leaving the remaining agents staring at the empty space where two men had been standing. Two men that had new tattoos. Reid had a tattoo.

JJ fainted.


End file.
